


Dinoman and Dragon Lady

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish meets his Papa’s co-workers. John just wishes they’d return the stapler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinoman and Dragon Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you guys enjoy this one. We had fun writing it. Comments are much appreciated and loved

Hamish was excited. His dads were taking him to work today. Well, sort of. They were taking him to Scotland Yard at least while they filled out some paperwork from a case they closed the night before. Or they were going for his Dad to do the paperwork and Papa would complain about how it was all so boring. 

“Stay close,” John told Hamish as they walked up to The New Scotland Yard. John held the door open as Sherlock walked in with Hamish. 

“And beware of the Anderson. He is a dinosaur.” Sherlock whispered to Hamish as his eyes grew wide and he looked at his Papa. “We must stay away from him.” 

Hamish nodded his head as John caught up to them. Hamish knew that his Papa could always tell when a bad guy was around. He was a bit confused why his Uncle Lestrade hadn’t locked him up yet. They got into the lift and headed up to where Lestrade’s unit was stationed. Hamish held tight onto his Papa’s hand as they walked past a few desks and into Lestrade’s office. 

Sherlock pointed out Anderson to Hamish as he walked past the office and his son sucked underneath his Papa’s long coat and tried to hide. John and Lestrade looked at Sherlock who stood there looking back. 

“Hamish…” John said to his son. 

“Shhh,” Hamish said poking his head out as he his hand his finger up to his lips. “We have to stay away from the scary Dinoman Dad,” Hamish told him. 

Sherlock grinned. “That’s right.” John took a deep breath and let them be. He turned back to start giving his statements as well as signing the papers Lestrade had laid out on his desk. Hamish exited the coat as Sherlock knelt down and looked at his son. “We are going to play a game. Keep away from the Anderson.”

Sherlock and Hamish walked out of Lestrade’s office so they could get a better look to where Anderson had run off to. Sherlock saw him coming, he looked at his son as Hamish ran and hid under a desk. Sherlock stood over to block his son and act like he was up to nothing. “What will he do if he sees us?” Hamish asked in a whisper. 

Sherlock looked at his son as he ducked under the desk as well. “He will eat us.” 

Hamish gasped as he put his hand to his mouth. Sherlock pocked his head up and slowly got up from under the desk. Which he realized was Sally’s. 

“What are you doing freak?” she snarled at him. 

Sherlock grinned. “Nothing.” 

Narrowing her eyes at Sherlock she pulled out her chair and took a seat. As she rolled back in she heard a squeal come from under her desk. Hamish crawled out and looked at his Papa. Grabbing his hand he said, “Run from the Dragon Lady!” 

Sherlock took his four year olds hand and went running. 

“What the hell?!” Sally hissed looking at Sherlock as he tired really hard to stop himself from laughing. But soon Hamish stopped as he saw Anderson approaching, he then ran and hid behind a bin, Sherlock held out his hand to tell Hamish was okay as Anderson walked over to him. 

“What are you doing here?” he snarled. 

“Work. Which is more than you can say? Since I have to do your job for you.” 

“You are-” but he stopped as saw someone running, Sherlock smiled and then took off after him. 

Sherlock and Hamish spend the better part of an hour playing their game. They found many places to hide including behind the copier, on top of the filing cabinets and on one occasion in the fake shrubbery. 

Anderson looked mildly confused as Sherlock added a new element to the game: take things from Anderson’s desk. John saw that Sherlock had three pens, a stapler and a coffee cup while Hamish had a few pencils. Lestrade chuckled as John shook his head. He just hoped his son didn’t become a kleptomaniac after this. 

“Where is my stapler?!” yelled Anderson as he looked around his desk opening up the drawers. Hamish looked up at his Papa as he stood inside his coat and stood on top of his feet. 

“You are that big of an idiot to lose that,” Sherlock said to Anderson with a smirk on his face. John walked out of the office to see how this was going to end. 

“Bloody hell and my coffee cup! This is not a fucking joke!” 

“Language!” John hissed at him as he walked over to Anderson’s desk. 

“Says the man-” but Anderson stopped as suddenly the coffee cup as back. John saw Hamish scurry back into Sherlock’s coat. “What on earth!?” 

Lestrade came out of the office with the file in his head, ready to send it down for it to be put away. “Really Anderson? I think you’re a bit tired, maybe you should take the rest of the week off.” 

“But it’s only Monday.” 

“I know.” Lestrade told him with a smile. 

Anderson huffed as he left. Sherlock picked up his son and gave him a high give. “We got the dinosaur!” Hamish cheered. He then turned to his Uncle. “You need to get rid of the evil Dragon Lady now Uncle Lestrade.” Hamish told him as he gave his Uncle a hug around the neck.

“Alright children,” John said rolling his eyes affectionate. “Time to go home,” John looked at Sherlock. “Return it.” He said. 

“But we need a stapler.” 

“Sherlock….” John said giving Sherlock a look. He sighed as he put the stapler back onto the desk. Once they left and were back on the streets Hamish looked up at his Papa. “Can I come with you to work tomorrow? So we can defeat the dragon lady?” Hamish asked as John giggled and Sherlock smiled at his son.


End file.
